


Night Sun

by Aroudight



Category: The New Pope
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroudight/pseuds/Aroudight
Summary: Not even a kiss
Kudos: 3





	Night Sun

天空中有一轮黑色的太阳。

他捡起了一片碎片。  
风声很安静，他抬头看着那轮黑色的太阳。他看着和山峦上的积雪一样白的发亮的天空。黑日的边缘吞吃着曾经那轮太阳的光芒，蚕食着周身的白色。他凝视着那个黑洞，黑色的光落了下来。  
玻璃碎片扎入他的掌心，但伤口处流出的血液都被变了颜色的太阳缓缓吸走了，好像没有血，他也感觉不到痛。那轮黑日在天空中转着、转着，像一个永不停下的车轮，不知疲倦地转着。树木被扭曲了，绕着黑色的太阳生长，枯枝刺穿旋转着的太阳。他也被扭曲了，他的双腿被扭曲了，他的双手被扭曲了。他抬起右手想要挣脱，却被扭转成了和那些枯枝一样的形状。  
“试试看你能不能追上我。”  
黑日巨大的吸引力消失了，世界又变回纯白一片。碎片突然被嵌合，他低头看向自己的手，手里握着黑色的雪杖。少年断裂的面孔变回原状，笑容被重新拼凑起来。他随着他一起，消失在了茫茫白雪中。

走在长廊中，他又一次看向窗外。  
他快要忘记太阳是什么样子的了。他以为，这是一片被太阳抛弃的土地。有着棕色光滑皮毛的猎狗奔跑在一片片的绿草间，巨大如华盖般的树冠为沉睡的灵魂遮挡了大部分的日光；石子路上氤氲着潮湿的雾气，银烛台后潜伏着春季的又一场雨。从没有太阳，从没有哪一束光如救世般照进长廊中，照进那间满盈着沉重的呼吸声的、逼仄狭小的房间。从来没有。他想，因为太阳，或许对那些被抛弃和被流放，被烙印上深沉的孤独和罪恶感的人，从来就十分吝啬。  
他站在窗后，一片黑纱被湖滨骤起的风缓缓吹来，像一朵积雨云。

那片黑纱和他曾经见过的并不一样。  
他没有喜欢过这种生活。他看见那一角垂落的黑纱时，一颗心仍旧平静地跳动着。他看到一具黑色的棺木，他看到眼泪和叹息，看到几簇白花，他没看到太阳。太好了，他心想，太阳不应该眷顾任何人。  
他手肘支在窗台上，托着腮，竭力收起嘴角的一点点弧度。他看着人群随着那具棺木慢慢地远去，踩在石子路上。他转过身，坐到书桌前。  
不，不，不。  
尖锐刺耳的声音在他耳边重复着那一个简单的音节。  
不！不！不！  
闭嘴。他说，亚当，闭嘴。  
他伸出一根手指，敲击着键盘。一下、两下，刻意盖去耳边回响不绝的尖叫。

他的手悬在空中好久好久，却没有落下去。  
他太了解自己的脆弱，了解自己内心的迷宫。但他当他把自己的脆弱在世界面前暴露无遗，他又觉得难堪。不，冒牌货，不。他早就学会和这样的声音和平相处。声音被捻成一条细线，到最后他也分辨不出是谁的声音了。他很早就不再说“闭嘴”了，毕竟他虽然有大把时间，却也不太希望一直重复这样一句没有意义的话。尖叫很刺耳，却并非无法融入世界的声音。  
但当他的手悬在空中时，没有人说不。  
他的手还是没有落下去。  
暖黄色的灯光落在他的脸上，他倾听着所有细微的响动，有些贪婪地捕捉着自己唇边亲密温暖的吐息，猜测着那会不会是一个笑。他有一点犹豫，因为他一旦闭上眼睛，就不用在乎太阳究竟存不存在。他没有从脆弱中逃离，却很擅长闭上眼睛。  
他看着灯光里的某处，夺去他幻想，完整他幻想的某处，依旧没有人对他说不。

他试着停下来，雪橇溅起一片模糊的白影。  
飞鸟的踪迹都消失了，树木的影子是浅灰色的。雪山上静悄悄的，白雪间静悄悄的，天空中有一轮黑色的太阳。那轮黑色的太阳转着、转着。  
他坐在雪地中，他看到雪慢慢地变成红色，那些血只是流淌着，没有被黑日吸收。他听到兄弟的头骨正在崩裂，一片又一片没有意义的碎片在雪地里欢快地舞动。为什么他会这么痛。他想。耳边的求救声一点点地减弱，他仍旧觉得嘈杂，仿佛那阻碍了黑日的转动。他等了好久，终于听不到任何声音了。  
闭嘴。他说，亚当，闭嘴。  
他抬起头，黑色的太阳转着、转着。

湖滨骤起一阵风，吹起一片橘色的日光。  
那不是太阳。他想。他习惯了没有太阳的草地，没有太阳的湖面，没有太阳的生活，因而他才会选择性地忽视落在他身上，落在他面颊上的阳光。那不是太阳，他固执地想，但比太阳更真实。

他伸出手，拥抱那轮苍白的太阳。


End file.
